<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Let's Make the Most of Tonight " (Muriel x Apprentice Lemon) by StudioJhiggli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626055">"Let's Make the Most of Tonight " (Muriel x Apprentice Lemon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioJhiggli/pseuds/StudioJhiggli'>StudioJhiggli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Lemon, Muriel (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Muriel Route (The Arcana), Muriel Week (The Arcana), Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Soft Muriel (The Arcana), The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:39:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioJhiggli/pseuds/StudioJhiggli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muriel and the apprentice have big day ahead of them to try and stop Lucio, so they decide to make the most of this moment together for a night of intimate heated passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice &amp; Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), apprentice Muriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Muriel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Let's Make the Most of Tonight " (Muriel x Apprentice Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Picks up from "Let's Make the Most of Tonight" scene in Muriel's Route)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“It’s just....I’m not used to wanting things. All I ever used to want was peace and quiet. Now...one night isn’t enough to fit it all in.” He furrows his brow and gazes deeply into the flickering flames.</p><p>“Then we’ll just make our way down the list, one thing at a time” </p><p>“...What about what you want?” He looks at me, green eyes piercing through me. </p><p>I blink, a little taken aback by the question. If I think about it, really think about it...there’s only one answer. </p><p>“I just want you.” </p><p>“O-oh.” He flusters. </p><p>“Is... it okay? If I ki-kiss-“ </p><p>I lean forward and press my lips to his before he can finish the sentence. He starts just a little. I can practically feel the shiver running down his spine. </p><p>And then he’s gathering me up in his arms, kissing me like I’m the air he needs to breathe. </p><p>Everything goes just a little bit horizontal as I realize he’s dipping me, strong arms keeping me from hitting the ground. </p><p>I tangle my hand in his hair, lips parting into the kiss as I relax, trusting him to keep me from falling. </p><p>When we finally part for breath, Muriel’s eyes are wide, lips parted, staring down at me in wonder. And then smiles- no, grins, pressing another kiss to my lips. </p><p>“I’m so glad it’s you here with me.” </p><p>He swoops me holding me like a new bride, and carries me to our nearby tent.</p><p>I feel my stomach flutter as he kisses me again, this time gently lowering me all the way down until I'm laying on a cozy fur blanket spread out inside our tent. </p><p>his arms wrap around me and I can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He moves away and gives me those hesitant puppy eyes, his giant muscular arms subtly shaking around me, the look on his face seems to be searching for permission. </p><p>I smile back at him and curl my fingers through his hair and pull him in for an impassioned kiss, one of his hands now running across my breast, lightly caressing and massaging my chest. </p><p>I lick his lips when I part from him.</p><p>I can't help myself, Muriel is just so cute I want to tease him. </p><p>I let him watch my every move as I slowly take his hand away from my chest and bring it to my mouth and delicately wrap my lips and tongue around his index finger and gently suck without breaking eye contact.</p><p>“?!?!?”</p><p> His eyes go wide and his face goes completely red. He looks utterly flustered by what’s happening. After the initial shock passes he pulls his hand away and averts his gaze in embarrassment.</p><p>“Y-you don't....have to do that..” he mumbles and slowly looks back at me, his face still as red as a beet. </p><p>I let out a soft chuckle, my eyes half hooded, “I did it because I wanted to do it not because I have to”  I think all the blood in his body has gone to his face.</p><p>Despite himself, his mouth twinges into a smile. “Yeah....I like that about you (y/n)” </p><p> I gently pull him down to me by the nape of his neck and kiss the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jawline, then I begin lightly sucking on his neck. </p><p>I bring my mouth up to his ear and gently whisper “I want you to touch me, Muriel.” </p><p>He tenses and pulls away, his eyes big, cheeks aflame, he timidly looks me up and down and gulps.</p><p> “oh...i...um....wher-” his low voice shakes.</p><p>I don’t think he realizes how endearing and adorable he is when he’s like this. I show mercy and take his hand into mine, gently guiding it towards my swelling heat.</p><p>“touch me here, Muriel…” I quietly moan as I place his huge warm hand outside my underwear. </p><p>He shuts his eyes, trying to hide what seems to be a cluster of emotions and racing thoughts but instead of pulling away this time - he nuzzles his face into my neck and I feel his big fingers slip into my underwear.</p><p>The heat of his breathing against my neck is soothing. I can feel his heart throbbing and his breathing gets a little heavier as his fingers begin to do their magic. </p><p>As his callous fingers lightly glide over my clitoris and folds, slowly exploring me with such delicate touches, my toes start to curl and my knees get weaker. I have to hold him tight  in reaction to the sensations washing over me. </p><p>I feel my body getting even hotter in response to his soft yet rugged touch. </p><p>a delicate moan slips from my lips and I can't help but grab his hair, he responds with a low groan into my neck. </p><p>“…like...this (y/n)?” His deep voice gently grumbles in my ear. He gradually picks up the pace, gliding around my clit and causing my legs to twitch and tremble. </p><p>“mmmm...that feels so good Muriel.” I pull him away from my neck and turn towards him, I want to feel his soft lips against mine again. He kisses me back with a sense of hunger I wasn’t anticipating. </p><p>He removes himself from me, I feel confused until I realize he’s pulling my panties off. . </p><p>Then he returns and  as I look deep into his loving eyes, I feel his fingers slip inside me. My body responds by letting out a heavy whiney breath and my back naturally arches, further pushing me into his fingers. </p><p>“ohh yes...” I hiss. Muriel’s eyes look more serious now as he carefully studies my reactions. He leans in and begins to suck and bite on my neck with a low growl in the back of his throat.  </p><p>He slowly pumps his giant fingers inside of me, curling them up against my g-spot repeatedly. </p><p>fuck, If that's what just his fingers feel like…I can't help but wonder…</p><p>my legs tighten even at the thought of it. I feel something hard throbbing in his pants as it grinds against my leg.</p><p>I slip my tongue into his mouth as he kisses me. He reacts b playful flicking my tongue with his, then gently surging his strong tongue deep into my mouth, almost like he’s trying to eat me.  </p><p>He keeps holding me and kissing me deeply as he continues to thrust his fingers inside me. I try my best to hold back my moans, I’d hate for someone to hear us fucking, but the pleasure is so overwhelming the noises just fall out of me.  </p><p>I can’t help but feel like it’s just the two us and the rest of the world melts away. </p><p>His fingers move faster and harder. My body starts to shake, waves of warm tingling pleasure flowing through my body. I bury myself in Muriel's chest and grip his shoulders, his chest muffling out all my moans of pleasure.</p><p> I hold onto him for dear life as my body is brought over the edge. </p><p>“Ohh Muriel…I can’t help it.. I-i’m…” </p><p>he groans again, closely observing with a glimpse of amazement as he witnesses me lose myself to him. </p><p>He pulls me up so that I’m moaning right next to his ear. This seems to give him newfound inspiration as he immediately starts pumping his fingers even faster.</p><p>Suddenly, my body is drenched with deep orgasmic waves coursing through my whole being. </p><p>After the wave passes and my body settles, he slowly pulls his fingers out of me. I don't even have to look to know he made a mess of me. </p><p>As I open my eyes I see his soft green eyes basking in the sight of me, as if he’s trying to perfectly memorise my face and body at this very moment.</p><p>I lean up and place a soft kiss on to his lips with my hand cupped against his cheek.</p><p>I bring my hand down and rest it on his chest, I feel no resistance as I start to slowly push him back so that he is now laying on his back.  I pull myself on top of him and I notice his throbbing manhood underneath me. </p><p>My eyes trace the contours of his handsome face and he hasn’t stopped looking at me, lips subtly curved into a tender smile.</p><p>I run my hand across his jawline, enjoy the feeling of his stubble against my fingertips. </p><p>I start to undo his shirt to reveal his broad hairy chest, he lifts up and helps me pull the rest of his shirt off of him. I lift my dress up over my head and throw it to the floor.</p><p>Now he’s looking up at me like I’m an angel or something.</p><p>I blush.  “oh gosh Muriel...you know you’re so hot”</p><p>his face goes crimson, and he just can’t help but shy away at the compliment, it's so goddamn cute.</p><p> “oh..um..”</p><p>he sheepishly looks back at me, brows furrowed. </p><p>“you are too...uh your hot..I mean” </p><p>Wow. it’s just too easy to make him flustered but he also looks serious too.</p><p>I smirk and start lightly kissing him on his chest, slowly making my way down his abdomen, stopping at his waistline.</p><p>With heavy eyes I look up at him to notice him tentatively waiting to see what I was going to do next. </p><p>I run my hand along the outline of his hard cock beneath his pants, lightly touching and caressing it. It reacts to even the lightest touch. </p><p> as the excitement builds inside me, I try not to seem too eager when I start to undo his pants. </p><p>He looks at me warily as I pull his pants down and reveal his enormous erect cock, I look at it in a combination of wonder, arousal, and a pinch of concern. </p><p>Is this thing going to fit inside me? </p><p>...Well, i guess there is only one way to find out! </p><p>I start to suck the head of his cock and lightly stroke the base. Muriel closes his eyes and tilts his head back, letting out a deep moan.  </p><p>“Is this okay?” I ask softly. </p><p>All I hear is an affirmative grunt coming from this throat. </p><p>“…..yes.…don’t stop.” He murmurs. His fingers clenching the fur blanket as he looks down at me with a gleam of desperation in his eye.</p><p>I lick up and down and all around his cock, running my tongue along the shaft, getting excited every time I hear him moan in satisfaction. </p><p>I decide to try and go deeper, getting about half way down before I start to choke on his cock. I steady myself and begin bobbing up and down, using my hands to stroke the rest of his cock. </p><p>I let out a moan as I feel him naturally buck into my mouth. He bites his lips as he looks down at me. He is clearly trying to hold himself back since this is our first time together. </p><p>I continue stroking and sucking, steadily picking up my rhythm. Letting my mouth perfectly form around his thick cock. Muriel lets out another heavy breath and suddenly runs both his hands through my hair and gently squeezes as he thrusts his cock down my throat. </p><p>“Ah fuck…(y/n)” I feel a burst of warm thick fluid running down the back of my throat. His legs tremble around me. I maintain eye contact as my eyes start to water and I swallow it all, his red face a little sweaty but he can’t seem to look away from me, like he’s under my spell. </p><p>he lets go of my hair as I come back up, I don’t spill a drop of his delicious cum. </p><p>I give him a sweet smile as I start to crawl to him for a kiss. He leans up and obliges, but surprises me by grabbing my waist and swiftly laying me down with my legs spread apart. </p><p>I look down, his cock still hard as a rock, hovering and twitching around my entrance.</p><p>I look thirstily up at him biting my lip  and he gives me a tender smile.</p><p>“I love you (y/n)” </p><p>My eyes sparkled in delight and I put my hands around huge biceps.</p><p>“I love you too Muriel” I beam, I can feel his magic coursing through me, a warm and earthy sensation. </p><p>He engulfs me in a heated, passionate kiss, and I feel the tip of his cock pushing inside of me and his tongue licking my mouth.</p><p>I react with both pain and pleasure as I adjust to his well endowed cock. </p><p>He stays like that for a minute and starts kissing my face and neck, with one hand he starts massaging my breast and tweaking my nipples.  </p><p>He leans down and starts sucking on my nipple, lightly biting and teasing it, which causes me to whimper. </p><p>my body relaxes a little more and the initial pain subsides and I squeeze his muscles as a confirmation that I’m ready to keep going. </p><p>Sure enough he grunts and slowly starts thrusting into me, I don’t think he’s all the way in but I already feel so full.</p><p>“..Are you okay? Tell me if it hurts (y/n)..” </p><p>The look in his eyes is so sweet and caring. I know he’s trying to be gentle with me, the last thing Muriel would ever want is to hurt me in any way.</p><p>I softly smile back up at him, “yes Muriel, keep going.” </p><p>And so he does, my legs wrap around his thick waist,  he uses both of his hands to support the arch in my back and push into me.</p><p>I feel his sweat drip down on me as he starts to pump faster, I can feel his primal instincts starting to take over.<br/>
He looks down at me with a fire in his gaze. </p><p>He leans in and lets out another deep animalistic growl in my ear then bites my neck, sending my head whirling in pleasure. I relax as I let Muriel’s body take me completely. </p><p>I feel only pleasure now as he slams himself against me, I’m taking all of Muriel’s cock. </p><p>my body has relaxed and completely submitted to his raw power. </p><p>Our tent is fill with a wet slapping noise and our bodies are just a blur of flesh and ethereal sensations. I hold him close and brace myself as the intensity ruptures inside me. .  </p><p>He hammers me, over and over and over again, filling every inch of me for what feels like a blissful eternity....then suddenly a deep wave of orgasmic ecstasy commences crashing over me. I feel tears start to roll down my face.</p><p>“Oh…Muriel!” I cry, I can’t help it anymore. </p><p>As his name slips from my lips, I feel his muscles contract but he starts thrusting even deeper into me. He starts to shake, moaning deeply and groaning my name as he pumps me with a seemingly endless stream of hot cum. </p><p>He gently presses his forehead against mine as he finishes inside me. </p><p>We stayed like that for a few minutes, not moving, just enjoying the complete warmth and feeling of fullness of Muriel inside me, I wish I could stay like this forever.</p><p>When we detach, he slowly pulls out of me, watching the overflow of his cum pour out.</p><p>He gently lays down into the fur blanket with me and pulls me close, guiding my head to his warm chest</p><p>As we drift off to sleep in a messy and warm embrace. </p><p> I’ve never felt more happy and content than I do at this moment with him...</p><p>…</p><p>I need to remember to ask Asra about a “Morning After” spell tomorrow ‘cause I’m not ready to have little Muriels running around just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>